


A Very Supernatural Christmas

by compulsively_hurtful



Series: Holiday Inn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsively_hurtful/pseuds/compulsively_hurtful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas with the Winchesters and Gabriel and Castiel are trying to keep up. But, I mean, it's Christmas. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was on the ask blog that I ran, but I wanted to put it up on here. Hope you guys like it!

Sam was rummaging through Dean’s car looking for something, anything that would give him an idea of what to get for Dean for Christmas. There had to be something he could do or get for Dean.

He shivered as a particularly strong wind washed over him and rattled the car. He quickly got in and shut the passenger door closed. He looked out of the windshield at the sky. It was definitely going to snow, and it looked like it was going to be bad. He sighed and rubbed his hands together to regain some sort of warmth in them, then ran in fingers through his hair. He still needed to find a gift for Dean and the answer was obviously not in his car.

“Why are you hiding in here?”

Sam jumped at the voice and looked in the back seat only to find Gabriel, laid out and comfortable. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m not hiding. I’m trying to think.” Gabriel sat up.

“Think of what?” he asked, honestly curious.

“A gift for Dean.” Gabriel leaned back again.

“You should ask Cas. Beside you, he’s the one who knows Dean best.”

“Yeah well Cas can’t keep a secret from Dean.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. If Dean were to ask, he’d tell him the secrets of the universe.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows and smirked. Castiel was completely in love with Dean. In all honesty, he was shocked Dean hadn’t seen it yet. Or maybe he had a he wouldn’t admit it to himself. It all sounded very complicated considering how important sexual orientation seemed to be for humans.

“Well, um, is there anything Dean…wants?” he asked.

“I have no idea.” Sam said. He sighed and relaxed his head against the headrest.

“Okay.” Gabriel said, trying not to snicker at Sam’s obvious frustration. He vanished and reappeared in the driver seat next to Sam. “Is there anything he’s missing?”

Instead of jumping at the sudden proximity of Gabriel’s voice he closed his eyes in thought. Despite the fact that he should’ve been unnerved by Gabriel jumping from one place to another, he was used to it by now with Cas and his issues with personal space.

As he thought, there was one thing that came to mind. The gold amulet Dean had thrown away awhile ago.

“There is one thing.” he said as he reopened his eyes, “But it’s more about my opinion then anything.”

“What is it?” Gabriel asked. Sam looked over at Gabriel the looked back out the window.

“It’s a gold amulet Dean used to have that I gave him when we were kids.”

“What happened to it?” Gabriel asked slowly. Sam’s tone told him that the story of the amulet was graver then he knew.

“Dean threw it away.” He said closing his eyes again. Gabriel frowned. What could possibly cause Dean to do that? He wanted to know, but he knew asking would be too much. Sam sighed and opened his eyes again.

“I’m going back inside.” he announced as he opened the door, but he paused and looked over at Gabriel.

“Don’t tell Dean or Cas about this okay?”

“My lips are sealed.” he said with a bit of a smile to lighten the mood. Sam rolled his eyes but smiled back, then got out of the car, closing the door behind him, and walked back into the hotel room the four were sharing.

Gabriel sat in the car in silence for a while, thinking. He knew he didn’t really fit in with the little family the Winchester’s and Castiel had created for them here, so he didn’t really know where he fit in the little Christmas thing they’re doing for each other. He didn’t expect to be receiving anything and he was sure no one was expecting anything from him, but he wanted to do something for them.

He also knew that Sam was never going to find the amulet Dean used to wear, something Gabriel remembered he’d never taken off until Castiel asked him for it.

Gabriel decided that the best thing he could do for Sam was to find it. His involvement in Dean’s gift, known to him or not, would be worth something. And Castiel would proud of him for trying.

With that last thought Gabriel vanished from the car, in search of Dean’s amulet, hoping that he finding it would make them accept his presence a little more easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Sabriel development

“Stupid fucking necklace hiding in the fucking corners of the fucking world,” he muttered as he shoved Dean’s amulet in his pocket, then teleported from Tokyo and reappeared inside the hotel room. Sam was flipping channels, relaxed on his bed, while Castiel was sitting in front of Sam’s laptop with Dean hovering over him. Sam was first to notice him.

“Hey, Gabriel. Where’ve you been?” he asked, barely moving from his comfortable spot on the bed. As Gabriel walked over to Sam he quickly thumped his little brother over his head.

“Nice to see you too.” He said with a sarcastic smile as Cas looked around Dean to glare at him. Gabriel flopped on Dean’s bed, putting his hands behind his head.

“You owe me, man.” Sam looked over at him, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

“Why?” Gabriel stared at Dean as he fished in his pocket for the necklace. Once he was sure Dean wouldn’t turn to look at them he pulled it out and dangled it in front of Sam.

“Ta da!” he whispered. The second Sam recognized the object he quickly sat up and took the necklace from Gabriel, staring at it in the palm of his hand. After a moment he looked up at Gabriel.

“How’d you find you?” he asked.

“With my mojo.” he said, leaning against Dean’s pillows again. Sam continued to stare at him in awe.

“Gabriel.” Gabriel glanced up at him.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Sam said as he closed his fist around the necklace. Gabriel smiled.

“Anytime.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel development!

Castiel was sitting on Dean’s bed watching Sam and Gabriel talk to each other quietly while Dean took a shower. He could tell they were obviously hiding something, but he didn’t try to figure out what it was. If it were something serious Gabriel would’ve told him.

Castiel frowned as he stared at Sam. What was he supposed to get him for Christmas? It was beyond him. He already knew what he wanted to get for Dean, but Sam seemed to be much more difficult.

He listened as Dean turned off the water and smiled as he sang to himself while he shuffled around the tiny bathroom. Sam and Gabriel smirked at each other and Gabriel vanished, then Sam stood up.

“I’ll be back later.” Cas nodded.

“Dean’ll want to know where you’re going,” he said as Sam opened the door.

“Tell him not to worry about it,” he said, then closed the door behind him, making sure Castiel couldn’t get another word in. Cas shook his head and lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Dean was humming when he finally came out of the bathroom. Cas glanced over at him. Upon seeing that Dean was only wearing shorts, he returned to staring at the ceiling.

“Hey, where’s Sam?” he asked nonchalantly.

“He told me to tell you not to worry about it.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Of course he did. What about Gabriel?”

“They’re conspiring about something. Gabriel left just before Sam did.” Dean laughed.

“Probably about gifts or something.” He said as he rummaged through his bag for a proper shirt.

“What are you getting for Sam?” Castiel asked.

“A chance to pick the music the next time we’re driving,” Dean said, shooting Cas a smirk.

“It doesn’t seem like we’ll be driving during Christmas anyway. It’ll be snowing by tonight.”

“Yeah?” He asked as he pulled his shirt on. Castiel looked over at him and nodded as he sat up.

Dean collapsed next to Cas on the bed. “So what’re you getting for Sam?” he asked.

“I don’t know yet. I’ve been trying to figure it out…” He looked over at him, “What do you think I should get him?”

Dean pursed his lips for a moment in thought, then his eyes lit up mischievously. “You could give him permission to date Gabriel,” he tried to say with a straight face. Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.

“Seriously?” Dean shrugged.

“They’ve gotten pretty close since he came around.”

“You think they like each other?” Castiel ask uncertainly.

“I think they’re working together and hiding things from you and me. They obviously trust each other. And that’s where it starts, right?” Dean said as he sat up.

“Yes, I suppose so,” he allowed. “It’d be interesting to see how they would turn out though. I mean, Gabriel is more…frivolous then Sam is.”

“True. But I think Sam could handle it.” he laughed, “I’m not all that surprised that Sam turned out…”

“Homosexual?” Dean laughed.

“Gay, Cas.” Castiel nodded.

“So, uh, what are you getting me for Christmas?” Dean asked, bumping Cas’s shoulder with his own.

“I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” Castiel said with a smirk, making Dean snort.

“Gabriel teach you that?” he asked.

“Sam did.” Dean nodded with a smile.

“Well, I can’t wait to see what it is.” He said, then got off of the bed, leaving Castiel alone.

He closed his eyes and laid back on the bed again, taking in the smell of Dean’s shampoo, a smell he’d become quite partial to, and sighed in content.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jumping about a week. Also, destiel development!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s dedicated to purplesummer91 who gave Cas a cat because seriously it’s the cutest thing ever and makes me so happy to see Cas have a cat. And there’s one sentence that won’t really make sense if you haven’t seen it on the blog where this started but I didn’t know how to reword it so I chose not to instead.

While Sam and Gabriel hung out in the kitchen Dean watched Castiel. He was openly talking and playing with the new kitten; he’d actually taken off his tie so that the kitten could thrash around the floor with it. He was completely enamored with the little blue-eyed creature and you could tell that it loved him back.

Castiel was sitting on the floor with it, watching as the tiny kitten rubbed up against his knee. He grinned down at it and scratched its chin, for which he earned a loud purr.

Dean smiled at how happy Castiel seemed to be with the kitten and couldn’t help but envy Summer. She chose the perfect gift for him, something he was hoping he could give Cas through the winged necklace he’d bought. But he shook his envy off and crossed the room to sit on the floor next to Cas.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas beamed up at him. He was so ridiculously happy with this tiny ball of fur.

“Hey, Cas.” The kitten walked over Castiel’s lap and onto his own. “Hi kitten.” he said, petting it all the way down it’s back. “What’d you name it?” Dean asked.

“I haven’t yet. I don’t know what to name him.”

“You could name him Zepp.” Dean said with a childish grin. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I’m not naming my cat after your favorite band…person…whatever.” Dean chuckled.

“Fine then.” he paused, “You could name it after Balthazar.” he said softly. “I know how much you miss him.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” he said with a strained laugh. “But no, no I’m not going to name him after Balthazar. They have two very different personalities.”

“You could name him something random like Jake or Rambo.” Dean offered, “Or Cat. He could be Cat the Cat. That would be awesome.” Dean said with a laugh. Castiel chuckled and shook his head, but after a moment of thought, he spoke up.

“What about Jack?” he asked, looking up at Dean.

He took the tiny multicolored kitten in his hands and brought it up to his face. It meowed at him and pawed at him playfully. Dean laughed as the kitten nuzzled his fingers kindly, just wanting to be loved and petted in a continuous time interval.

“Jack is good.” Dean said. Jack wriggled out of Dean’s hands, then curled up comfortably on Dean’s lap and promptly went to sleep.

“I don’t even like cats all that much.” he said, smiling fondly down at the kitten.

“Well, he likes you.” Castiel said, trying to ignore the double meaning in his words as he reached over and pet Jack.

Dean smiled and continued to pet Jack as well, until Castiel’s fingers brushed his. Dean glanced up at Cas the second time it happened, noticing that his fingers had lingered on his own. As Castiel stared back at him, he began to lose himself. Ever since the fangirls began sending in pictures and fictions and continuously pushed the two for them together he couldn’t get Castiel off of his mind. And Dean felt like Castiel could see into his soul and that made him nervous. He wondered if Castiel could tell that he’d been on his mind. Dean and Castiel both opened their mouths to say something until…

“Just put it on!” Came Gabriel’s voice, breaking the spell between the two.

“No!” Sam’s voice yelled back in irritation.

Dean was stuck between relief and annoyance. He didn’t know what could’ve tumbled out of his mouth when he’d opened it. He had no idea what he was about to say to Cas, which made him nervous. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to know what Cas was about to say. What could he have possibly needed to say?

“Please, Sam?” Gabriel begged.

“No.” Sam said, a ring of finality in his tone. Castiel and Dean turned from each other to look over at Sam and Gabriel in the kitchen. Gabriel was hovering around Sam as best as he could in the small room, constantly getting in the way as often as he could, holding something in his left hand.

“Come on, Sam. Where’s your Christmas spirit?” he asked as he cornered Sam again. He stared hard at Gabriel, willing him to go away. When that didn’t work he frowns and held his hand out. Gabriel grinned and handed it to him and watched in satisfaction as he put on a hat with moose antlers on it.

Castiel and Dean burst out in laughter, which called Sam’s attention. He quickly pulled it off, frowned, and shoved it into Gabriel’s chest.

“You don’t need to be so pushy.” he said with a satisfied smirk, then vanished from the room. Sam sighed and shook his head, then smiled to himself before continuing his cooking.

“Watching them is interesting.” Dean said.

“Can’t help but wonder if that’s what they see when they look at us.” Castiel said as he stood up to look for Jack, leaving Dean frozen in shock on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this was written before we knew Dean was allergic to cats :P


End file.
